


watering my plance

by poweradequeen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Die By My Own Sword, My everything, Not Beta Read, Rainforest, SO, They Have My Heart, and i love them, cyance, flirtyrobot, i love them, lidge, much - Freeform, my soul, pance, pidgance, plance, plance drabbles, smartwater - Freeform, they are so good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poweradequeen/pseuds/poweradequeen
Summary: plance drabbles, because for some reason i’m utter trash,,,i’m not going to bother with capitals for these because i don’t have autocapitalisation on and i’m lazy,, just fyi
Relationships: Lance/Pidge (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 32
Kudos: 50





	1. ‘let’s make tiktoks, what could go wrong?’

**Author's Note:**

> ‘whoever it lands on has to call their crush’ tiktok trend only it’s plance

“hey!” hunk called out from his place on the couch. it caught the attention of lance and pidge who sat at the kitchen island. “let’s make a tiktok!”

it seemed fun, both lance and pidge quickly agreed. hunk opened the app on his phone searching for the audio.

“alright, so who ever it lands on when the beat drops, they have to call their crush,” hunk explained. the devious plan he’s been brewing finally being set into motion. pidge and lance had reluctantly agreed. 

hunk started the timer. three seconds, two seconds, one second. neither lance nor pidge were truly paying attention to the fingers being pointed in their direction. they both just wanted it to land on hunk. the beat dropped and lance’s finger was pointed towards her. her heart dropped into her stomach.

“i really don’t want to do this. i really don’t want to do this,” she complained, her fingers playing with the hem of her shirt to keep them from shaking.

“you have to! those are the rules,” hunk countered. with reluctancy, pidge picked up her phone and dialled. she covered her face with her phone when lance’s started to ring. hunk could only see a little bit of pidge’s face the way she was covering it up, but she looked almost ready to cry. 

“oh, quiznak,” hunk said, reaching for his phone. quickly turning off the video. lance still sat in his spot, looking at pidge as his phone displayed his lock screen with a notification of a missed call.

“is this a joke?” lance asked as he finally got out of his stupor. pidge couldn’t tell if she was even breathing anymore. she barely heard the question with her heart pulsating in her head. 

“no,” she said shakily, trying to keep the tears at bay. this is not how she wanted this to happen. she didn’t want this to happen at all. “it’s not.”

pidge was so thankful hunk left the room, it’d be one less person to see her make a fool of herself. she felt the first tear fall on her cheek. she wiped it away as fast as she could, hoping, praying to any celestial being that could help her that lance didn’t see it. 

“oh my god,” his voice was barely a whisper. if it weren’t for the obnoxiously silent room she never would have heard it. he looked at her, she forced herself to look back at him. staring into an endless blue sea, they were gorgeous. more beautiful than anything she’d ever seen. she would be more than happy to drown in his eyes.

he was looking at honey, smooth, sweet, gorgeous, her. he had half a mind to just kiss her right then and there. she apparently liked him, so the option wasn’t entirely off the table.

his hand reached out for hers, intertwining their fingers. he pulled her close to him, their faces mere inches apart. his eyes glanced towards her lips, then back to her eyes, seeking permission. she granted him that by closing the gap between them.

it was sweet, but firm. refreshing, but hot. his hands moved from her hands to her hips; hers slid up to his shoulders and neck, trying to keep her balance. her head was dizzy, she was intoxicated by the taste of him. the feel of him.

they separated for a need of air, resting their foreheads against each other. 

“i like you too, if that wasn’t already evident,” lance chuckled softly.

“it was actually super unclear. can you run it by one more time?” pidge smirked, basking in the attention.

“gladly.”


	2. ‘so close, wrong holt though’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> famous youtuber lance mcclain is shipped with everybody by his fans. little do they know, he is already in a relationship, with his editor.

lance laughed as he scrolled through the comment section of his latest video. 

“looks like they really want you to date keith, huh?” pidge chuckled, playing with his hair as his head rested on her shoulder. 

“and allura. and hunk. and shiro. and literally everybody i’ve even had one video with,” lance stopped scrolling to look up at his girlfriend. her eyes more beautiful then he remembered. “but alas, they will never match up to my beautiful editor.” 

“flattery and flirting will get you nowhere, loverboy,” pidge teased. her grin a lot more sincere than she wanted it to be. lance turned back to his phone. pidge looking at it too, over his shoulder. “you should like some tweets, freak them out a bit.”

“throw them off. keep them on their toes. i like it,” lance laughed, opening up his twitter.

“go to one of you and my brother and say ‘wrong holt’,” lance held his breath to keep himself from laughing too hard. his hand, albeit shakily, searched for a tweet about him and matt.

“wait, you’re actually doing it?” when lance nodded, she made a little squeak. she would deny it vehemently, but lance would always know the truth. “that’s brave, lance. even for you.”

“oh don’t worry. i’ll delete it super quick, but only after there are several receipts and screenshots of the interaction,” lance looked up at his girlfriend. a wicked smirk on his face, and a sly wink to accompany it.

“i mean, i’m not stopping you. i just think you might have to take a little break from social media for a while,” pidge said, leaning closer towards lance. “no offense, but your fans can be a bit,” pidge paused, not being able to find the right word.

“dramatic? over eager? crazy?” lance provided.

“i guess you and your fans have a lot in common,” pidge teased. 

“dramatic? yes. over eager? maybe. crazy? only for you,” lance shifted a bit to kiss her cheek. 

“hotel? trivago,” as soon as pidge said that, lance’s phone started blowing up. tweets, tags, messages. even a call from matthew holt himself.

“hello?” lance asked, putting the call on speaker phone so that pidge could hear the conversation.

“are you hitting on my mom, lance?” matt asked and neither lance nor pidge could keep their laughter in.

“oh yeah, a hundred percent,” lance got out between laughs. which put the almost calmed down pidge back into a fit.

“okay, but like seriously. you know your fans are going crazy over this now, right? they’ve started blowing up  _my_ phone.”

“hey, pidge told me to do it. blame her,” lance told him, shifting the blame.

“you could have backed out. this is just as much your fault as it is mine!” pidge defended. matt laughed, hanging up. 

“oh my god.”

“what?” 

“what if people actually think i’m into colleen?”

“then it would be the best day of my life.”


	3. she found me, just in time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i gave in, i wrote a villain/hero fic,,,,,, it’s a bit angsty but it ends in fluff don’t worry
> 
> (also the title is a hozier lyric because i listened to his music the whole time i wrote this!)  
> (also me posting twice in one day??? sounds fake but okay)

“don’t worry, katie. i’ll help you find your family,” lance leaned back from the hug a little bit to look at her. “i promise that i’ll do whatever it takes. i will do everything in my power to get them back to you.”

katie didn’t reply, only pressing her head deeper into his chest. his shirt was soaked with her tears, but he didn’t care about his shirt, he cared about her. 

it made him sick to his stomach to see her like this. in pain, sobbing into his chest. broken. she was always so strong, taking on the world with a smile on her face. it was wrong to see her so fragile. so vulnerable.

that’s why he broke into a galra warehouse. that’s also why he became the infamous blue. notorious supervillain. it’d all be worth it. for katie, to see her happy, nothing else mattered.

“stop!” green, pidge as she’d been called, shouted at him. bayard in hand, ready for a fight. 

“you’d love that, wouldn’t you? like i tell you every time you come after me, i can’t,” lance sneered, putting his beginner hacking skills to use. he’d have to thank katie for teaching him how to do it later.

“and you never tell me why!” pidge replied. “maybe there’s a way we can help!”

“i made a promise, i’ll do whatever it takes to keep it,” lance said as the computer displayed a new screen signalling he was successful in hacking into it. “they deserve that much.”

“i’m sure whoever you made the promise to would rather have you safe, and not a wanted criminal,” she always tried to reason with him. he was a good villain, but he’d make a great hero.

“it’s not about me!” he snapped. “i could care less if i live or die, as long as i keep my promise!”

“there must be another way to keep it, other than you dying!” pidge shouted back.

“this is the only way i can get enough information! it’s the only way i can get her her family back!” lance was in tears, remembering the day katie cried for hours. her shaking body clinging against him, searching for something, anything concrete. something that would stay by her side, wouldn’t leave. 

pidge was quiet as she walked towards lance. she put a hand on his shoulder, making him look at her. it reminded lance of katie _so much_. the gesture something she did for him when he was stressed, or sad, or nervous. his knees gave out in her embrace.

“she needs her family, she doesn’t need me,” he cried, both of them kneeling on the ground of the warehouse. 

“what’s her name? so that if something happens to you, i can promise you that she will be safe,” pidge asked, her voice so familiar to lance.

“katie, her name is katie holt, and i need to get her family back to her,” lance sobbed. “please let me get them back to her.”

pidge didn’t reply, she lifted blue’s head up from her shoulder to look at him. she looked him dead in the eyes as she took off her mask.

“i appreciate the effort, lance, but you don’t have to do it alone,” pidge was crying now too. tears stained her cheeks.

“katie,” the world was breathless as it came out of his mouth. “katie,” he repeated, taking off his own mask to see her more clearly. 

“lance,” katie said, giving him as big of a smile as she could muster. arms tightened around her frame. she hugged back just as fiercely. “please don’t put yourself in danger just for me. i know you’re trying to get my family back, but you are my family too. i can’t lose you.”

“i’m sorry, i just wanted to see you happy,” lance cried softly. his fingers threading through her hair, finding comfort in her. 

“i’m happy when i’m with you. join me at altea. we can find my family. together,” katie replied, leaning back from the hug to look at him. his eyes were red, his cheeks were wet, but he gave her a weak smile. 

he leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. she kissed him back, her hands cupping his cheeks, wiping the tears away.

whatever happened after, they had each other. they were together.

“together.”


	4. ‘it’s called genuine sarcasm’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhh did someone order black paladin lance, with a side of plance for exam week blues???? oh right,,,, i did
> 
> anyways enjoy this monstrosity

they stood in the black lions hangar. staring at the head of voltron that once held shiro. it seemed wrong to be doing this, but the universe needed voltron, and voltron needed a pilot. 

“hey, man. listen, we all miss shiro. i remember what a thrill it was just to meet him for the first time when the two of us carried him out of that garrison hospital,” lance comforted keith, who stared at the lion. 

“i grew up with my dad and matt telling me stories about him,” pidge added, her and hunk walking towards the two. “he was a legend at our house.”

“the guy taught me everything i know about being a pilot!” hunk exclaimed. “which isn’t much, but that’s more on me.”

“you’re not the only one hurting, man. we’re all right there with you, but you know that he would be the first one to tell us that we have to move on,” keith looked lance in the eye as he finished speaking. 

“keith, i know exactly how you feel,” allura started, grabbing keith’s attention. “but our mission is bigger than any one individual. even those who are completely irreplaceable.”

“i know you’re right,” keith said, his eyes training on the floor. “it’s time to figure out how to reform voltron.” 

“i believe you should go first, keith. shiro wanted you to take his position if anything were to happen with him,” allura spoke softly. there were murmurs of agreements among the paladins. keith gave the team a curt nod, and walked towards the lion.

it was dark in the cockpit, a faint violet hue. however, it wasn’t responding to him. it was a relief, but it also racked him with guilt. shiro had trusted him to become the next leader, but he couldn’t do it. he left the lion, the rest of the team being courteous enough to move on. 

the next to go in was hunk, as he sat down in the pilots chair and started barking orders. it didn’t feel right, besides he was happy in yellow. they had a good thing going between them. he couldn’t ruin that.

allura tried, to no avail. pidge couldn’t even reach the the handles without great effort. even coran gave it a shot. the only one who hadn’t was lance. 

“alright, lance. it’s your turn,” allura said, her hand motioning for him to go into the lion. lance swallowed, the air suddenly very thick, and the room suddenly very warm. he took a sharp inhale as he took the first step into the lion.

for a second, he thought he felt a rumble, but he couldn’t pilot the black lion. he was lance, the charmer, the flirt. not the leader. yet, as he sat down, the cockpit illuminated with a vibrant violet. he could hear black talking in his mind, could feel her rumbling, growling, roaring. he was the black paladin.

it was surreal, it was all he’d ever wanted. he was the leader, shiro’s successor, but something about it didn’t sit right. he wasn’t a leader, he was the goofball. he didn’t know the first thing about leading, it should have been keith, or pidge. allura, hunk, coran. anybody but him.

he walked out of the lion to congratulations, but it felt wrong. he made up an excuse to go back to his room, he felt completely drained. shiro made it all look so easy.

he walked back to his room, but before the door could slide closed, the green paladin had snuck through.

“ok, what’s going on? i know you’re not just tired,” pidge asked, sitting down on lance’s bed.

“i just don’t get why black chose me, i mean. i’m  _me_. lance, the goofball. i’m not a leader,” lance said sitting next to her, leaning his head back against the wall.

“isn’t this, like, your dream come true? ‘oh i’m lance! i lead voltron, dont you wanna piece of me, ladies?’” pidge teased.

“it’s called genuine sarcasm, pidge. i never actually wanted it. i just said i wanted it,” lance looked up at the ceiling. he knew it didn’t make sense, but nothing made sense right now. why the lion accepted him, not keith or any other person, ever.

“that’s an oxymoron, lance.”

“i know, i just, it doesn’t make sense. everybody in this castle would have been a better choice for black than me, but she chose me. i can’t understand why, a baby chinchilla would be a better choice than me.”

“lance,” pidge tried to stop his self pity rant, but even when she interjected he continued.

“i don’t know the first thing about leading. shiro literally chose keith to be his successor, but black chose me! why would she do that? it doesn’t make sense!”

“lance,” she said a bit firmer, but still he continued.

“besides, i’m happy in blue, who is going to pilot blue, pidge? now that i’m apparently the leader, no one can fly blue. we still can’t form voltron, so what’s the point?”

“lance!” pidge shouted, lance whipped his head around to look at her. “you aren’t just the goofball or the flirt. you are an important part of this team. honestly without you i probably would have gone insane by now.”

“one could argue you already were,” lance teased, pidge was happy to see a bit of a smile on his face.

“you remind all of us why we are fighting this war. you remind us of what we are fighting for. without you, none of us would be here, none of us would be pilots or paladins. you are the heart of voltron, lance. now it’s time for you to be the head.”

“wow, pidge. that was actually nice, i can’t believe you had it in you,” lance chuckled. “but in all seriousness, thank you. it means a lot coming from you.”

“coming from me?” pidge asked, adjusting her glasses.

“you’re the genius, i trust your judgement,” if lance noticed the blush in her cheeks he didn’t say anything. 

“but you didn’t trust black’s?” 

“maybe you’re more important to me,” lance blurted out. his eyes wide in surprise that he’d actually said it. matching blushes on both of their cheeks.

“i don’t think you should tell the lions that,” pidge whispered, the space between them was suddenly, simultaneously too big and too little. 

“no, i don’t think i should,” he didn’t know when it happened, but their noses were nearly touching. the tension between them thick, heavy, wanting. “but for some reason, i don’t think they’d mind that much.”

“is that so?” pidge leaned in, she could feel his breath in her lips. one move and they’d be kissing.

“yeah,” lance said, closing the distance between them. a smile on his lips, maybe being the pilot of the black lion wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	5. what team voltron had noticed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t know what this is,,,,,, but i mean i wrote it so that’s gotta count for something???? i hope????

what hunk had noticed, even back at the garrison, was that lance and pidge always just gravitated towards each other.

even in the beginning, when they’d just met. even when they were wary of each other, they still sought the other out.

—

what allura had noticed, even in the short time she had to get to know them, was that lance and pidge were close.

they were usually together, usually laughing. together they were happy, apart they longed for each other.

—

what keith had noticed, even when he was very far away from them, was that lance and pidge were really obnoxious when they wanted to be.

they were loud and annoying when they were together. however, throughout all of it, keith couldn’t help the smile that it brought to his lips.

—

what shiro had noticed, even in the midst of battle, especially in the midst of battle, was that lance and pidge were fiercely protective of each other.

they would throw everything away if the other was hurt. pidge would abandon any and all hacking she was doing, lance would ignore any sentries and galra in his path.

—

what coran had noticed, even when he was in the castle and they were on their lions, was that lance and pidge could make a joke about anything.

they could be fighting galra left and right, or playing a game, they would make snide remarks and trash talk each other, with smiles on their faces.

—

what lance had noticed, even in the darkness of space, was that pidge’s eyes would light up when she talked about something that interested her.

her eyes could light up a room, it was like a constellation took permanent residence. lance could stare at them all day.

—

what pidge had noticed, even with everything going on around them, was that time seemed to still when she was around lance.

even fighting an intergalactic war, lance made it seem like they had all the time in the world. they had the time to play that game, or make that joke. it was comforting.


	6. ‘maybe shenanigans will be our always’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it sucks but like i was bored, you know how social distancing can be, and now we have this
> 
> pidge and lance being sappy and engaged for your viewing pleasure if you so choose to read this abomination

“hey lance, do you wanna know a fun fact?” pidge asked, dropping her chin on his head, while he sat in the couch of their apartment.

“if it’s snails being able to have like 25,000 teeth again, i’m actually going to get up and walk out of here,” lance replied, reaching up to grab one of pidge’s hands in his own.

“you remembered that?” pidge asked, leaning her head to look at his face. 

“of course,” lance said as it was obvious. “you said it.”

“that wasn’t the fun fact, but thank you,” pidge said, hopping over the back of the couch to sit on lance’s lap, her arms wrapped around lance’s neck. lance wrapped his arms around her back to support her.

“alright, what’s the fun fact?” lance asked, and pidge unwrapped one of her arms to beckon him closer. 

“i love you!” she whispered into his ear. lance leaned back with a groan, rolling his eyes.

“really? i never thought you were that cheesy, holt,” lance said, before hugging her tight. he adjusted his arms; one holding her back, the other resting on her knee. “i’m supposed to be the cheesy one, if you recall dear pigeon.”

“oh yes, i do recall. i’m surprised hunk could keep it a secret that long,” pidge laughed, leaning into lance, resting her head on his chest.

“that’s why i only told him i was proposing like five hours in advance, for the sole purpose of him cooking for us,” lance replied, watching pidge play with the ring adorning her finger.

“i’m still surprised hunk could keep it a secret that long,” pidge persisted. “he’s seriously bad at keeping things a secret. especially when it comes to our relationship, or do you not recall how we got together?”

“hunk telling keith that i liked you, almost immediately after i told him,” lance started telling the story. 

“the mice overhearing and telling allura,” pidge continued it.

“keith telling shiro.”

“allura telling coran.”

“and then coran telling you that i liked you all within the span of about two hours? oh yeah, how could i forget,” lance laughed. “and then you messing with me for two  _ more  _ hours, asking me how to ask out a boy. that was mean.”

“hey, i was asking out _you_!”

“i didn’t know that!” both of them dissolved into soft laughter. completely content together.

“i love you, so much. i’m so excited to marry you, lance.”

“i love you too, katie holt, so much. each and everyday i count my lucky stars that you fell in love with me.”

“i love all of the shenanigans we somehow get into, it would only ever happen to us,” pidge said, sighing contentedly.

“shenanigans?” lance asked.

“shenanigans.” pidge confirmed.


	7. ‘oh my god! it’s fish guy!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is inspired by the last time i went to my local grocery shop. i don’t know fish guys name or story but i hope he’s doing well. enjoy? i guess?

“pidgey! this is boring!” lance complained while out grocery shopping. 

“while tedious, it is also necessary. i would much rather be home, but you know hunk would get mad at us if we spend another week just eating take out,” pidge responded while looking at the fruit section, deciding which one to get.

lance looked around a little bit, noticing the fish stand. he got an idea, a horrible one really, but it would fill the time with something more interesting that fresh produce. “i’m going to explore, i’ll catch up with you later.”

“okay, you do that, honey,” pidge said absentmindedly.

he picked up a fish, went to a random aisle amidst unsuspecting costumers. he put the fish on a shelf and took a picture of it. a little voice inside his head pleaded for an answer to why he was doing this, but he couldn’t give one.

new aisles and new pictures, the more he did it the funnier it got. “don’t mind me, i’m being weird. my girlfriend is grocery shopping and i’m bored, so i’m taking pictures of this fish in random places.”

it got a few skeptical looks, and a lot of confused laughter. “don’t drop out kids, you’ll end up like me.”

he left that aisle, on to the next. at some point he ended up in the paper towel aisle. “hoe, dont do it,” he whispered to himself, as he made a fort out of the paper towels. “oh my god.”

lance, in that moment (and many others, but that’s not the point), questioned his life choices. however, because he was having way too much fun for a grown man grocery shopping, he didn’t care. 

he may have gotten weird looks from other customers, but he had his fish, and this photo would be the best one yet.

he set it all up, the last photo. a selfie, just him and the fish. a few minutes after the photo was taken he received a call.

“hurry up. i’m at the till,” ‘twas his girlfriend.

“ok, i’ll be there in a sec.”

“where were you by the way? i didn’t see you anywhere,” pidge asked, he could hear the beeping of the scans through the phone.

“oh, you know. just chilling,” he could just imagine pidge’s apathetic glare when he said that.

“you made a toilet paper fort again, didn’t you?” he could her the resignation in her voice. 

“that’s a secret i’ll never tell, you know you love me, xoxo gossip girl,” lance hung up with that, quickly exiting the fort and walking up to the tills. when he reached his girlfriend. he heard a whisper from the next till over.

“oh my god! it’s fish guy!” lance had to laugh at that.

“where did you end up putting the fish, i’m curious?” 

“i made a paper towel fort and hung out there for a while,” he confirmed his girlfriends suspicions, but all pidge could do was laugh.


	8. ‘lance: voltron’s secret weapon’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don’t think lance has the best puppy dog eyes,,,, he wouldn’t even know it either
> 
> anyways have everybody just agreeing that lance is the cutest person ever because he is
> 
> idk when this takes place,,,,,, it just does and we don’t question it

“i’m sorry lance, but i can’t trust anyone who says there are a thousand countries,” pidge said picking hunk to be on her trivia team. 

“that was one time! i know better now!” lance defended. he brought out his puppy eyes, hoping that pidge would concede. she did not. not yet, at least. lance sighed.

“please?” it was pitiful. pidge almost had it in her to accept him into her group. pidge narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. she sighed and looked back at her team.

“hey guys, we have a new addition to the team! everyone say hello to lance!” pidge gestured towards a beaming lance.

her team, consisting of hunk, matt and allura, all sighed in resignation.

“she’s so soft for him,” matt muttered to hunk.

“i know! it’s like one word out of his mouth, she melts. like it’s cute, but sometimes,” hunk inhaled sharply, matt nodding in agreement.

“how am i supposed to say no to this face?” pidge held lance’s face in her hands squishing his cheeks together and showing the rest of her team. “it’s impossible! look him in the eye and tell him that he shouldn’t be on our team! you can’t do it!”

both hunk and matt fell victim to lance’s adorable tactics. allura, however, also fell victim to lance’s tactics, but she did last the longest.

“see! he’s just too cute! he’s on our team. end of discussion,” pidge decided, no one seemed confident enough to argue. 

“his eyes just get so big,” matt whispered, defeatedly. 

“they’re just so bright and full of wonder, it’s like trying tell a little baby he can’t live out his dream,” hunk replied. “at least he can help out in pop culture.”

“how do his eyes even do that? i thought humans couldn’t shape shift,” allura asked.

“he grew up in a big family, he has mastered the art of puppy dog eyes and pitiful pleas. it’s a dirty trick, but it has an amazing success rate,” hunk told her. “one day i’ll be able to say no, but that day won’t be today.”

“i wouldn’t say it’s a dirty trick, it’s more using the tools at my disposal to encourage a better situation for myself,” lance defended. “i take advantage of my surroundings like any other person in life.”

pidge looked at lance, shaking her head. “no, no. hunk is right. it’s a dirty trick. and you need to teach me how do to it.”

“i would if i could, little pigeon, but i don’t even know how i do it,” lance shrugged his shoulders. “i just look at people, and they sigh, they look away and look back at me, and with a hint of reluctancy, tell me okay.”

“if only life were that easy,” matt chuckled. 

“hey, it doesn’t work all the time. it kinda wears off, the more you’re subjected to it the worse it works. that’s why i don’t use it often, only in dire situations,” lance said. “like being on a trivia team!”

“do you think it would have worked on zarkon?” allura asked. pidge started laughing and everyone soon joined in.

“just imagine, hey zarkon! surrender!” hunk said to the group.

matt joined in with his best zarkon impression, “why would i do that? vrepit sa!”

“then lance just goes up to him, in all his dirty trickery and adorable little face. zarkon surrenders. the war is over,” pidge said over dramatically.

“lance: charmer, sharpshooter, goofball, voltron’s secret weapon!” lance added. he tried not to laugh, he really did. everyone else seemed to cave as well.

“oh man, it’s times like these,” sighed into pidge’s hair after they all calmed down from their laughing fit. pidge just hummed in response.


	9. plant shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry to katie ‘pidge gunderson’ holt, i hope you forgive me for not being done this on your birthday even though it’s like four sentences long,,,,
> 
> anyways have domestic plance buying plants ;)

“i am so sorry, i’m such an idiot,” lance apologised for the umpteenth time. pidge just sighed, a faint smile crossing her lips.

“it’s fine, lance. i also forgot about my birthday. it’s not your fault, and besides i already forgave you,” pidge responded, as they walked to the gardening section of their local supermarket.

“that still doesn’t make up for it. i’m supposed to remember my girlfriend's birthday,” lance pouted.

“okay, but you’re making up for it right now. you’re buying me a plant!” pidge defended. she walked eagerly beside lance, who pushed the cart. “c’mon, stop moping on my make-up birthday!”

pidge noticed lance plaster on a fake smile, and she didn’t want any of that. “i’m going to make funny faces until you give me a real laugh!” pidge stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes.

it didn’t take long for lance to start cracking up. “okay, fine. i’ll stop moping,” lance said as the walked up to the plant aisle. “for real this time don’t worry,” lance added when he saw pidge’s face. pidge smiled, looking back at the plant aisle.

“there are so many plants!” pidge squealed. lance never would have thought he would see the day pidge would squeal in excitement at anything other than a piece of technology. yet there they were.

lance just watched as pidge zipped around the plant aisle, looking at each plant. it was like a kid at disney, it was adorable. lance couldn’t help the lovestruck grin on his face as he looked at her. 

when lance looked at her everything else seemed to just melt away. it was just her, as she was. she had a warm aura around her that never failed to make lance smile. he could never get enough of her, which was why he was so upset when he forgot about her birthday.

“lance?” pidge said, bringing lance out of his thoughts. “were you even listening to me?” pidge asked, holding two plants.

“uh, yes?” lance asked, more than said. pidge just looked at him. lance sighed and shook his head.

“which one of these should i get? i like this one because it’s the same colour as your eyes,” pidge said it so simply that lance just had to swoon. “but i like this one because it’s cute. so which one should i get?”

“get both,” lance said, because if he was being honest he kind of zoned thinking about why she liked the first plant. 

“okay!” that smile was definitely going to be the death of lance. so bright and beautiful. 

“happy belated birthday, pidge,” lance said as he took the plants from pidge and put them in the cart.

“thanks lance,” pidge said leaning in for a kiss, to which lance happily closed the distance.


	10. ‘hot date with a fridge’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, i havent updated this fic in a while,,,, oops  
> anyway,,, obligatory coffee shop au

“can i get a double espresso,” pidge asked looking up at the starbucks menu in front of her. “with two extra shots of espresso?” 

lance noticed the bags under her eyes. he understood why she would get such a caffeinated drink. “of course, can i get a name for that order?”

“you know my name lance. you’re my boyfriend,” she said barely keeping out a yawn.

“excuse me miss, but can i get a name for that order?” lance repeated again, an innocent smile on his face.

“pidge.” she rolled her eyes.

“alright, your drink will be ready as soon as possible!” lance said in his obnoxiously cheery ‘customer service’ voice.

pidge sat down and waited for her drink, nearly falling asleep. she’d stayed up all night finishing her computer science project. she needed this coffee to survive. 

“coffee for pidge!” lance called out. pidge stood up and grabbed her drink, noticing that her name was spelled ‘piag’. she shot a confused look towards lance and he smiled sweetly.

the next day, lance did the same thing. he asked for her name and spelled it wrong on her cup. and by the third day, she just asked him.

“why do keep spelling my name wrong? i know you know how to spell my name.” pidge took a sip of her double espresso with two extra shots of espresso.

“i know you’ve been having some tough times with all your projects and finals lately so i thought i could give you a couple laughs,” lance said as he wiped down the counter in front of him.

“oh, that’s actually really sweet. i don’t have a snappy comeback for that,” pidge swooned. “but next time, i hope this really cute barista named lance puts his number on it.”

“anything else about this really cute barista named lance you’d liked to say?” lance asked.

“well, maybe when he’s off shift?” lance looked at the clock. he had ten minutes left on his shift. 

“he’s actually off pretty soon. but i’m pretty sure he has a hot date named,” lance grabbed the cup from his girlfriend’s hand. “fridge after his shift.”

“you really couldn’t think of a better spelling than ‘fridge’?” 

“hey! pidge and fridge are pretty close. don’t blame me about the fact that pidge is a weird name,” lance laughed, leaning in to kiss her. pidge put her finger onto his lips, pushing him away.

“spell my name right, loverboy, and maybe i’ll think about it.” 


End file.
